


【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 （序）

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 车在后面，本章清水





	【谦藏】嫉心与偏见 （序）

————————————————————

 

 

 

嫉心与偏见

 

 

 

 

 

 

忍足翔太抓着遥控器将电视屏幕上那档笑点奇烂的漫才节目切断。频道键兜兜转转，停到肉麻得令人手脚蜷缩的低龄言情剧时，门口正好传来钥匙开锁的门闩转动声。他放下遥控器，从刺猬一样蜷陷在沙发垫上的姿势中伸展开来，音响传出来小情侣嘤嘤哭戚的分贝被掐了下去，而防盗门已经被推开了一半，严冬冷得人头皮发麻的寒气拥簇着一股脑地窜进了客厅中。

忍足翔太歪了歪头，首先看见的是玄关处那只毛茸茸的棕发脑袋。忍足谦也一进房屋内就弄出了震天响的动静，手上的购物袋啪嗒一声被砸上木质地板，他僵着脸，以接近勒脖子的力度一把拽下绕在胸前的围巾，头也不回地反手一抛，围巾纵身越上他身后餐桌椅的椅背——充分展现了一个黄金级别网球选手优异的运动神经。接着在玄关脱下的皮鞋也被一个反手闷头甩进鞋柜，塑料鞋柜吱吱呀呀，发出不堪重负的惨叫。 

“哥哥？”忍足翔太有点心惊地问了一句，“……欢迎回来……” 

忍足谦也闻声转过头来，整张面孔深深充斥着戾气，阴云一样黑得可怖，忍足翔太不由得吓得瑟缩了一阵，坐在沙发上的身子下意识地朝后挪了一挪。然而他的兄长似乎毫不自知似的，阴恻恻地朝他瞥来一眼，这才稍微缓下那副令人胆寒的阴暗神色。忍足谦也弯腰拎起那个被他丢在玄关角落的购物袋，面无表情地说了一句晚安，不等忍足翔太反应过来，头也不回地闷头走进了房间里。

忍足翔太愣怔怔地坐在那里，听着不远处卧室的门哐当一声，以一种震碎天花板的力度重重关上，原本在深夜时分阒寂一片的客厅也因为这一记沉重的闷响而骤然陷入零点的氛围。白石藏之介这时提着包从玄关处走上来，恰好听到不远处那一声显然带着迁怒的重响，神色平静的面容上动了一动，流露出几分有些不安的愧疚。 

忍足翔太有点颤巍巍地抓起遥控器将电视关上，转头看着对方不紧不慢地脱下大衣，心平气和的淡然模样与方才的忍足谦也形成一幅俨然相反的画面。“吵架了吗？” 

“也算不上吵架。”白石藏之介轻轻地说，大衣搭在左手臂上，转过身对着一脸紧张的他安抚地笑了笑。“别担心，过了一会儿就没事了。我去厨房泡些蜂蜜水，翔太也需要吗？” 

“我没关系的。”忍足翔太说，“蜂蜜水是怎么回事，刚才在外面喝酒了吗？” 

“嗯。”白石藏之介动作轻柔地将大衣挂上椅背，与那条被忍足谦也抛弃的围巾放在一起，“晚上同事们聚餐，稍微喝了几杯。” 

“真的吗？白石哥哥你没事吧？”听到他这一番话，忍足翔太立刻神经紧绷起来，“你之前有过轻微的酒精过敏吧，还是赶快去医院看一下比较——” 

“不是我，谦也陪那些人多喝了一些。”走到厨房门口的白石藏之介转过身来，对着他扬了扬嘴角，“你也知道你哥哥酒量一向很不错的。别担心。”

“哦，是吗，”忍足翔太有些心悸地看着对方打开厨柜，往杯子里舀了几勺蜂蜜，“比起多喝了几杯，刚才那副样子看上去更像是和别人打了一架……” 

“有开水吗？”白石藏之介将杯子小心地端上盛餐盘。忍足翔太指了指餐桌角落的电热水壶，“在那里面。但是白石哥哥你真的没有和我哥吵架吗？刚才那个表情，说是单纯的生气，但看上去未免也太恐怖了吧。” 

白石藏之介只是不紧不慢地往杯子里倒进开水，耐心地用汤匙确认那杯蜂蜜水已经调好。他动作谨慎地把餐盘端起来，抬头看见忍足翔太充满询问的眼神，什么也没有多说，只是温柔而局促地笑了一笑。“早点休息吧。晚安。” 

憋了一肚子疑惑的忍足翔太目送着对方姿态平缓地端着那杯蜂蜜水，轻轻拧开卧室门把，转身走了进去。门咔嚓一声锁上，而他对着那扇充满秘密的房门看了一会儿，作罢地长叹一口气，随手在墙边关上客厅的灯，抱着枕头转身回了自己的房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他从浴室里带着一身水浴香气走出来，白茫茫的水汽氤氲着，一点一滴地蒸馏掉卧室里被冷却的氛围。白石藏之介拉了拉身上的浴袍，看见忍足谦也仍然维持着他去浴室淋浴前的姿势，半倚在床头读体育周刊，冷冰冰地绷着一副与平时不太相称的扑克脸。卧室灯光从他背后投下，扫成一片浓郁黯色的立体阴影，将他英隽的五官衬得异常冷酷。 

白石藏之介慢慢走到床头柜的镜子前，看见那杯蜂蜜水仍然原封不动放在桌子上。他拿着毛巾慢慢擦拭着头发，脑袋配合着手上动作稍稍偏过去，垂着眉眼看向面前的人，无可奈何地微笑着。洇湿的水汽蒸腾在他周遭，湿漉漉的温热与沐浴露清冽的草植辛香一并裹挟着，轻轻扑洒在面前人冷硬的脸颊边上，带起忍足谦也面上的神经肌理一阵无法抗拒的快意；然而他旁若无人地盯着周刊，偶尔手指捻着纸翻过去一页，连抬头看一眼白石藏之介的意思也没有。 

旁人大抵从没见过这样的忍足谦也，不免显得有些让人胆怵。四天宝寺风风火火的浪速之星一向直来直往，虽然偶尔也爆发出动辄发火的顽性，但多数时候，绝对是个会痛快地当面说出所有不满的直爽性格。最差的情况是互相揪着衣领打上一架，或者至多僵持不到两天的空隙——这对血气方刚的青春期少年而言，根本算不了什么，甚至就连冷战也称不上。向来忍足谦也都讨厌冷处理暴力，也讨厌冷冰冰的言语道断，所以白石藏之介看着他此刻一副拒不沟通的反常状态，就知道这一次他是真的生气了。 

他将桌上的那杯蜂蜜水往对方那边推了推。忍足谦也低头读着那本周刊，权当没看见。白石藏之介在心底叹了口气。 

“好了，都已经气一晚上了，”他看着忍足谦也那两道快拧成了麻绳的眉毛，无奈地放软了语气，“也该和我说句话了吧？” 

“有什么可说的，”棕发男人没好气地说，黑得几乎要吐出岩浆的脸上就差明明白白地标上定时炸弹四个大字，“反正我说的话白石也根本不会听进去的吧。你哪一次不是我行我素地去做了？” 

“让你担心了，对不起，”白石藏之介轻轻地说，“可是谦也，我也已经是个成年人了。很多事情我已经有预估后果的能力，也知道该怎样保护自己，怎样才是对自己负责。” 

“那你可真是了不起啊。”忍足谦也硬梆梆地说，手上啪嗒一声重重合上报刊，“不自量力地去英雄救美也就算了，在那种情况下你还想怎么保护自己，被灌得烂醉地任由那家伙上下其手吗？无所不能的白石医生就是这么对自己负责的？”

“谦也，”白石藏之介无奈地看着自己满身火药味的恋人，“我一开始就没有英雄救美的想法。那杯酒是用来转移视线的，只要那位小姐成功抽身就够了，我完全没有和他纠缠下去的意思。无论如何，在你突然出现在我们两人中间之前——” 

“我如果不出现在你们中间，那家伙的手都准备要搭上你的腰了！你是真的没这个自觉还是在装傻？！”一瞬间被这句云淡风轻的话激起怒火，忍足谦也蹭地一声从床头一跃而起，气得张牙舞爪的模样俨然一只被挑衅的猎豹，就差直接扑到他身上一阵啃咬，“你就这么有信心，觉得任何时候事态都能在你的掌控之内是吗？你也不想想你那个酒量，那个大叔倒给你的那杯酒，万一真的是别有用心的东西——” 

“可是那位小姐不是没事吗？”白石藏之介平静地说，看着对方气得血色一连从耳根涨红到整片脖颈，“她最后能够平安无事，我也安全地回来了，而谦也现在也什么问题都没有发生。所以我才觉得应该感谢你，而谦也你现在就不要再生多余的气了。” 

忍足谦也听见这句话，忽然一声不响地缄默下来，眼神直勾勾地，死死紧锁住坐在他跟前的白石藏之介。一片压抑的死寂在他们之间发酵了将近七八秒钟，直到白石藏之介被他盯得实在有些坐立不安，忍足谦也才幽幽地开口道，“你怎么知道我什么问题也没有的？” 

白石藏之介被这突如其来的反问噎了一下，“什么？”

“我说，白石就这么确定，替你挡了那两杯酒的我，现在什么事也没有吗？”忍足谦也仍然冷着一张阴森森的脸，背光的卧室内一双蓝眼睛炯炯地看着他，“如果我说，我现在感觉非常不好呢？”

 

TBC


End file.
